


Fruitful Pleasures

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Food Play, NSFW, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Based on a confession submitted to Dirty Assassin’s Creed Secrets and written request of an Anonymous Confessor.“This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. The characters are the property of their own individual creators/IP holders.”Walking back the Bureau after a meeting, you and Ezio Auditore were in the middle of a conversation. A conversation concerning a topic that most wouldn’t discuss in polite society, but one that had happened before. The two of you along with a few other members of the Assassin Brotherhood had decided to spend the night before at one of the local bordellos and so as it had become a habit, explaining what sort of sexual escapades the group got into during the night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fruitful Pleasures

Walking back the Bureau after a meeting, you and Ezio Auditore were in the middle of a conversation. A conversation concerning a topic that most wouldn’t discuss in polite society, but one that had happened before. The two of you along with a few other members of the Assassin Brotherhood had decided to spend the night before at one of the local bordellos and so as it had become a habit, explaining what sort of sexual escapades the group got into during the night.

You had let Ezio do most of the talking. Though your own night was rather fun, Ezio’s seemed to have been life changing. He could do little than go on about the shapely red head whose company was worth most of the contents of his coin purse. He was so close to begging off and spending what was left on her that very morning, but you had seen fit to drag him out of the bordello and remind him of the meeting with the Guilds that the two of you couldn’t miss.

You had been partnered with Ezio for several months now. Though the two of you were the same age, you had been a member of the assassins longer than Ezio and so therefore, you were often the one in charge of the missions. As such, you took things more seriously than he did at times. While he was pleasant to work with for the most part, at times, he could be equally frustrating.

Ezio was certainly charming, perhaps too much so. He was certainly skilled, in more ways than one. Though at times, despite it all, he could be easily distracted by a pretty girl while patrolling the streets, sometimes to the detriment of you and him. At least once you had to smooth over a situation when the girl in question turned out to be the betrothed of a local official.

Ezio for his part enjoyed working with such a beautiful and talented assassin. When he first arrived, he hadn’t been so keen to have a partner, but the moment he saw you training some of the others and quickly showing that you were one of the top assassins in the city, along with being the most beautiful, he found that his mind had quickly changed.

The two of you were still in the middle of your conversation by the time the two of you reached the bureau. Ezio had finally had his fill and had decided to start coxing details out of you about your own escapades. Yours had been quite fun, but you were trying to keep your focus on what had to be done next after the meeting.

In hopes of getting, you to reveal more, even just a bit about your partner, Ezio decided to tease you a bit.

“The others tell me they heard quite a bit of moaning from your quarters. So much so I had to find out for myself.

“What did they expect to hear?” You asked as you opened the door to the Bureau, rolling your eyes a bit at Ezio pushing you for details. You kept walking, down the stairs and to one of the meeting room where the two of you could sit. Someone had placed fruit and wine on the table earlier in the day.

“For one, I didn’t realize you could cry out in pleasure so loudly”. Ezio teased as he walked in behind you and closed the door so the two of you could talk more in private.

Feeling a bit warm at being caught out, you tried to keep your face hidden from Ezio. You didn’t wish him to see you flustered like this. You prided yourself on being professional. But now, you didn’t feel very professional and so you couldn’t resist saying “Who said that was me that was crying out?”

Ezio smiled deviously. “So, you have skills you haven’t told me about?”

That set you off internally. It was one thing to hear him bragging all morning, it was another to hear him pry. Perhaps he needed to be put in his place a bit. Perhaps he needed to be shown that he wasn’t the only one with skills in carnal matters.

With that you grabbed an orange from a nearby bowl. Engaging your hidden blade, you used it to cut into the peel, quickly removing it, letting the bits fall. Your blade still engaged, you cut a wedge out from the orange and popped it into your mouth. It was sweet without being too sweet, perfect for what you were about to do.

“I didn’t realize you were hungry.” Ezio said. “We could have stopped at the tavern for a meal.”

“I’m not doing this because I’m hungry.” You explained tartly “It’s so I can show you something.”

“About what?”

“About using your mouth to pleasure a woman.”

“I think I know how to use my mouth in such matters. (Y/N)” Ezio said, a bit aggravated at you insinuating that his skills were lacking.

“Do you? Really?” You cocked a teasing eye.

“I’ve not had any complaints there.” He said a bit defensively.

“Nether have I.” You said firmly, throwing down the gauntlet and revealing a side of yourself you didn’t often share with others, the side that enjoyed the company of both men and women.

Ezio instantly understood what you meant. Though he hadn’t seen who you had snuck away with, he had assumed that it was one of the male courtesans at the bordello. It hadn’t occurred to him your companion had been one of the ladies. “Well then, why don’t you show me?” Ezio said, leaning back against the heavy table.

“Oh, I will”

With that command, you brought the orange to your mouth and licked it slowly along the opening, making sure that Ezio could clearly see it. It was always fun to start things off slowly as you had learned in the past. If one went at the other too quickly, one risked the fun being over before it truly got started.

Once you reached the end, you brought your tongue back down again to the bottom. Just as before, you brough it up slowly and brought it down. After a moment or so, you slowly started to pick up the pace. Occasionally you would stop and flick your tongue at the top, mimicking flicking another’s pleasure spot. Despite it all, you found yourself getting a bit more into it than you intended to, even moaning a bit. So, you ended up bringing the fruit closer to your face, even getting yourself a bit dirty.

Glancing over to Ezio, you expected him to perhaps be watching you with mild amusement or flat-out boredom. But to your surprise, he was watching you very intently, with a small devious smile on his face. It surprised you so much that you stopped what you were doing.

“Don’t let me stop you.” Ezio teased a bit hoarsely “I’m enjoying the lesson.”

There was plenty more to show him. But to do so, you would need something a bit different. Looking over to the fruit bowl, you sat the orange down and you picked up a rather large pear. Slicing it in half, you set one half down.

“Well, if you liked that one, I’ve another for you.” You purred in a sultry voice.

After hollowing out the pear enough with your hidden blade that there was a hole in the center, you brought it up to your mouth, stuck the tip of your tongue in it and moved it in circles, much as you enjoyed doing to others. It always brought more sweetness when you did so, juices even sweeter than those of the fruit.

You kept your eyes firmly on Ezio as he watched, absolutely loving that he was visibly aroused by watching you. With how hard he was gripping the edge of the table, you wondered just how much he was trying to resist unlacing his trousers and stroke himself while he watched you. Making it even more arousing was knowing that you had never seen Ezio so entranced before. The fact that you had him captured like this was very surprising. If you pushed him far enough, what could you get him to do?

It was all intoxicating. Not just the fact that the two of you were in a way being intimate without touching each other. Seeing Ezio so entranced by you was making you see him in a different way. In that room, you didn’t see just another fellow assassin. Those dark eyes became mesmerizing. Those full lips of his, marked by the thin scar crossing over them, became something you wanted to partake of. That voice of his, that deep rumble that any other time might not do anything to you, became the one thing you wanted to hear.

So, you kept going, hoping that soon enough, Ezio’s cock would pulse and throb hard enough that he wouldn’t be able to resist bringing it out. If he did, it would take everything you had to not drop to your knees and show him what else your mouth could do.

Stroking his cock was certainly an appealing idea to Ezio. The longer he watched you, the more trouble he was having resisting the urge. If just watching you demonstrate your skills on a bit of fruit was this erotic, he could just imagine how much fun it would be to watch you perform it on another. He could also imagine making you moan aloud by eating you right there and then on the table.

Ezio kept silent as he watched. He didn’t trust himself to not say something he couldn’t take back. His body language spoke enough for him, with how firmly he held to the table, with how hard he bit his lips, with how his gaze refused to leave yours. With how his eyes bore into yours, you felt as if he could see through you. When he licked his lips, you felt yourself instantly get wetter, wondering just how that tongue of his might feel moving over your own sweetness. You could offer to let him partake of you, perhaps show you what he had learned. It was just the two of you there, surely you could indulge.

A loud knock startled both of you, so much so that you dropped the pear half to the floor. Instantly the two of you wondered who dared to interrupt the lesson at hand. Neither of you said a word at first, perhaps the person on the other side wasn’t looking for either of you. Perhaps they would move on.

“Signore Auditore? (Y/N), Machiavelli wishes to speak with you.” Came the voice of one of the other novices.

“Must we?” Ezio called out, his voice still a bit hoarse.

“He said ‘Now’” The novice explained, hoping that the two of you wouldn’t argue and come along.

Sighing deeply and knowing that Machiavelli didn’t like to be kept waiting, you called out “Very well. Give us a moment.”

Walking back to the table, you grabbed a nearby bottle of wine, opened it, poured a goblet, and quickly downed it, hoping that would calm you down. Ezio quickly did the same.

“And we were having such fun.” You pouted in a lower voice “I guess we shall have to continue the lesson later.”

“You mean there is more?” Ezio purred.

Those five words sent a shiver through you, making you forget yourself a moment. It made you forget that the two of you had been summoned. Whatever Machiavelli needed, surely it could wait?

The novice impatiently knocked again, quickly putting an end to that idea. With that matter decided, you downed a bit more wine and spoke. “It wouldn’t be fair to show your all my tricks at once Ezio. But we must leave it for now. Let us go.”

Ezio was equally if not more disappointed than you that the lesson had been cut short, but there was nothing to do about it. As the two of you left the bureau to seek out the target, Ezio followed behind you, doing his best to not pull you into a nearby alley and show you that he was a good learner. Perhaps that would be possible after the mission.

Few things were certain, except for one. Ezio was certain that he would never look at oranges or pears or your mouth the same way ever again.


End file.
